


Someday is Today

by NegaiFreak



Category: Edens Zero (Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak
Summary: In World 29, Shiki Granbell was killed. In World 30, he looks to be killed again. But not if he and his friends have anything to say about it. (From CH. 93 of Edens Zero!)
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. PART I

"I'd rather finish you all right here, but I don't have the time..." Drakken muttered as he stepped forward, making the floor solid while continuing his approach to Rebecca, "So I'll just be taking her," he stated, reaching his right hand out to her.

"N-No..." she stammered out in fright; her body still sunk into the tar.

"You stay away from Rebecca!" Shiki shouted angrily, but he too was stuck in the tar. Everyone in the room was. The memories that haunted Rebecca were coming back. She saw Shiki's death. Would she see something worse?

' _Please... please...!_ ' she begged inwardly, praying for some kind of miracle to occur. The last miracle was Izuku and his friends coming to save her life and others of the Edens Zero. And now... The door burst open in a burst of dust. Everyone widened their eyes.

"What was that?!" Sibir exclaimed in surprise.

"SAINT LOUIS..." a familiar voice started to echo, causing Rebecca to widen her eyes in surprise. Jolting out from the dust was none other than Izuku, who gnashed his teeth together angrily as he swung his right leg out at Drakken. "SMAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared, striking him fiercely in the face with his iron-soled foot.

"GAH...!" he gasped out, with saliva flying from his mouth before being sent hurdling over everyone, "What the...?!" he grunted out. Suddenly, another figure appeared above him. It was Katsuki.

"GO TO HELL!" he bellowed, blasting him back with a powerful explosion from his palms. The Alchemy Ether Gear user slammed hard into the wall, making a large indentation upon his impact.

"The nerd boy _and_ that explosion guy?!" Weisz exclaimed in shock.

"They must've come to help us!" Shiki realized as he smiled brightly.

"Uraraka! Sero!" Izuku called out.

"Right!" the Zero Gravity Quirk user responded as she flew out from the dust with a line of tape wrapped around her torso. She floated over and tapped everyone sunk in the tar with her fingertips, making them all float up out of it. As she tapped Shiki, she widened her eyes with disbelief.

"Gravity Girl..." he uttered out in surprise upon seeing her reaction.

"We're floating?!" Sibir exclaimed in surprise.

"Mos-floating!" Moscoy squeaked out gleefully.

"That's Miss Ochaco's power!" Pino pointed out, glad that she and her friends had been freed.

"Todoroki! Alice! Now!" Izuku yelled loudly. All of a sudden, a wave of ice started to freeze up the tar-ridden floor. Just as Drakken landed back on the floor upon his feet, the ice caught him and pinned him up against the wall as he grimaced.

"What... the hell?!" he grunted out with clenched teeth. As the dust settled, it revealed Shoto and Alice standing there, both exhaling cold breaths of air after their combined ice wave.

"And release!" Ochaco exclaimed, pressing her fingertips together. Everyone floating fell towards the frozen floor, landing on their feet safely except for Moscoy, who landed on his face.

"Mos-oww..." he groaned out.

"Gravity Girl..." Shiki uttered out, catching Ochaco's attention as she turned to face him.

"Shiki..." she said with shaking eyes. She then managed to let out a smile as her eyes watered. "You're really alive...!" she noted happily. The Satan's Gravity Ether Gear user blinked in surprise. She knew about his death from Rebecca's past, too?

"Humph!" Katsuki scoffed with a smirk as he wiped at his nose, "That bastard was nothing..." he grumbled out.

"Don't get cocky, Kacchan," Izuku advised sternly, "He wasn't easy for me to take down the last time..." he admitted as some beads of sweat trickled down his face.

"Don't give me orders!" his rival shouted back. Meanwhile, the remainder of the dust cleared to reveal Hanta standing alongside Shoto and Alice, snapping off the line of tape coming from his right elbow.

"Looks like we got him," he pointed out, "I'm gonna go back and help the others!" he yelled, hurrying off.

"Got it!" Izuku responded, flashing him a thumbs-up, "Thanks, Sero!" he called out in gratitude.

"Others?" Weisz repeated in confusion.

"We brought the whole damn class, pretty boy," Katsuki replied, "Deku thought you space losers needed the help against those Element Four freaks and everyone else," he pointed out to him.

"It looks the Shining Stars took care of the work though," Izuku chimed in as he grinned, "I'm glad that things went your way this time," he added. Hearing that, Drakken perked up in confusion.

"Izu..." Rebecca uttered out, catching his attention as he turned to see her there. He gave her a soft smile.

"Are you okay, Rebecca?" he asked her. She lightly gasped. And her eyes welled up with tears. Shiki looked on in astonishment, hearing her whimper as tears flowed down her cheeks. But she smiled.

"You really came..." she noted, stepping forward before running over and embracing Izuku tightly, "Thank you, Izu!" she exclaimed in gratitude, crying happily into his shoulder. He smiled, gently hugging her back.

"There's no need to worry now," he promised, "You're all safe," he assured sweetly. Rebecca giggled happily, pulling herself away for a moment to wipe her eyes.

"Ahem," a familiar voice fake-coughed, catching her attention. She turned to see Natalie standing her there with her arms crossed, donning her Fire Force jacket over her costume. She didn't look happy.

"N-N-Natalie!" Rebecca stammered out, sweating as she pulled herself away from Izuku quickly, "Uh, I, um...!" she stuttered nervously, knowing how jealous the Fire Dragon Slayer got whenever Rebecca was around her boyfriend. But to her surprise, she let off a grin.

"Guess you got that second chance after all, huh?" she guessed. Rebecca blinked before realizing what she meant, letting off a smile.

"Yeah..." she replied with a nod.

' _This time... second chance..._ ' Drakken repeated in his head, having a grin start to form, ' _That clinches it..._ ' he realized.

"Well, that went better than expected!" Amira noted in relief, "Now we just gotta tinker with that life-draining machine of his!" she pointed out gleefully.

"Wait, what?!" Izuku exclaimed in surprise.

"Who the hell's this broad?" Katsuki asked, gesturing towards her.

"Long story..." Weisz muttered as a response.

"More importantly, we should make sure this foe of ours is completely restrained," Shoto advised as he walked over alongside Alice, "You did say his Quirk could convert matter, right?" he asked Izuku, getting his attention.

"Yeah," he replied with a nod, "But he won't be able to use it with his arms trapped like that," he pointed out.

"Oh really?" Drakken inquired, catching their attentions as they blinked in surprise, "True, Ether Gear users can't use their powers when their wrists are tied," he noted, "But would you look at that?" he pointed out in question as he grinned deviously, "Even in ice, my arms aren't tied..." he said, causing everyone to gasp in surprise, "And ice... is matter!" he exclaimed as his Ether Gear markings expanded.

"Everyone, get back!" Izuku quickly ordered. The ice surrounding Drakken suddenly changed into water, allowing him to fall onto the frozen floor.

"Damn...!" Shoto cursed, "If only Sero were still here...!" he pointed out in frustration.

"Now I'll be taking the Cat..." Drakken stated, "And no one's gonna stop me..." he growled out firmly. His foes took ready stances, prepared to fight. However...

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING REBECCA!" Shiki suddenly roared, slamming his right palm against the floor as his Ether Gear markings glowed. All of a sudden, it shattered apart instantaneously, creating a gaping hole.

"What the?!" Sibir yelped in surprise.

"Oh, right..." Drakken muttered out in realization, "Satan's Gravity..." he grumbled.

"You dumbass!" Weisz yelled out, "Now we're all gonna fall down!" he exclaimed as he and the others plummeted towards the floor below.

"Shiki!" Rebecca cried out with worry. He suddenly hopped over to her, grabbing her hand.

"Don't worry," he assured, "All your friends are here," he noted, causing her to look at him with astonishment, "You guys take care of Rebecca!" he shouted up to his comrades as he flung her back up to them. He soared down towards the falling Drakken, clenching his teeth, "I won't..." he started to bellow, "let you make my friend cry!" he vowed fiercely, roaring as he slammed Drakken through floor after floor downwards.

"Shiki!" Ochaco cried out, peering into the hole to see just how deep down he was going. Drakken huffed disdainfully.

"You little brat..." he grumbled out, "I don't have time to babysit!" he yelled, having his Ether Gear markings glow brightly as he was about to grab Shiki by his jacket. But suddenly...

"MANCHESTER..." Izuku's voice started to roar, catching his attention as he looked up to see him coming down with his right leg raised, "SMAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH!" he roared, landing a fierce axe kick to Drakken's right arm. There was an audible crack.

"GHRRKK!" he grunted out in agony, clenching his teeth together. What followed was Katsuki blasting himself down, sticking his palms out at their foe.

"NOW DIE!" he roared, unleashing a powerful explosion that separated him from Shiki and Izuku. Both he and his enemies landed down on the ground floor, having gone through several to get as far as they were.

"Where are we?" Shiki wondered curiously.

"The execution site..." Drakken responded, grabbing his broken arm and immediately reassembling it in an instant thanks to his Ether Gear, "I'm guessing this is where I killed you in the last world..." he realized as the markings upon his body expanded up to his face. Izuku and Katsuki gritted their teeth, taking ready stances.

"Well in this world..." Shiki began, tightening his clenched fists, "I'm gonna make sure Rebecca doesn't cry," he vowed firmly.


	2. PART II

"Guys, follow my lead..." Izuku instructed seriously to his two teammates.

"Huh?!" Katsuki exclaimed angrily, "I'm not taking orders from you!" he shouted, clenching his teeth.

"Kacchan, please!" Izuku pleaded to his rival, much to his surprise as he blinked, "The only reason I was able to beat him the last time was thanks to Rebecca..." he pointed out as he balled his fists. Drakken chuckled.

"The last time, huh?" he repeated, catching their attentions, "Guess that means _you're_ the reason I didn't get the Cat in the last world..." he realized, pointing at Izuku. He growled angrily in response. "Makes me wonder if you were the trigger..." he continued, moving his finger slightly to the left, "or if it was you," he said, pointing towards Shiki. He glared at him. "Guess it doesn't matter," he muttered out, rolling his right shoulder in preparation, "Killing you two should trigger the Cat," he concluded, readying his arms as his Ether Gear markings expanded. Izuku and Shiki remained steady. And then...

"HEY!" Katsuki suddenly roared as he launched forward in a mighty explosion, "Don't forget about me, you alchemy freak!" he shouted, aiming his open hands towards him, "NOW DIE!" he bellowed, unleashing a huge, fiery blast onto his target.

"Heh," Drakken laughed, catching his attention as he perked up in surprise, "They don't call me the Dark Alchemist for nothing, you exploding brat..." he remarked with a sinister grin, "How 'bout I show you just what I'm made of?" he suggested, reaching his hand up in an attempt to grab Katsuki, only to be thwarted as Izuku rushed in to yank his rival away.

"Deku?!" he yelped in surprise.

"You can't let him touch you!" the freckled teen insisted firmly. In the meantime, Shiki dashed towards Drakken. However, he took notice, smacking him hard upside the head as his right arm had changed into iron.

"GAH...!" Shiki gasped out upon hitting the ground hard.

"Your greenie friend's right," the Alchemist Ether Gear user remarked, glancing back at Izuku, "One touch, and I can turn you to stone or whatever breaks easier," he pointed out, "And I can start with this brat..." he mentioned, right before slamming his iron-coated fist into Shiki's face, sending him flying up until he crashed into the ceiling.

"Shiki!" Izuku cried out as he and Katsuki landed on the ground.

"Can't forget about you two," Drakken noted, stomping his right foot down. Ether lines flowed off from the sole to the two U.A. students, much to their surprise as they gasped. "Ignition Floor!" he exclaimed. The ground beneath Izuku and Katsuki's feet glowed brightly.

"GET BACK!" the former screamed. But as they jumped, the ground exploded, blasting them away in yells.

"You bastard!" Shiki shouted, catching Drakken's attention as he saw him rocket down towards him from the ceiling above, "Ultimate Magimech Attack..." he started to bellow, extending his right hand out and closing it into a fist, "GRAVITY COMET!" he roared as he slammed into his foe. However, Drakken ended up blocking him with his arm coated in iron.

"That Ether Gear's got quite a few tricks..." he admitted with a smirk, "But it's no match for me," he affirmed, tossing a few small pieces of rubble up to Shiki's face.

"Huh?" he uttered in surprise, seeing them glow before they exploded, blowing him back as he tumbled along the ground.

"This is nothing..." Drakken remarked, palming the floor beneath his feet. Ether lines expanded out towards Shiki as he was standing back up, followed by glowing brightly before the floor exploded. However, he flew up towards the ceiling, landing upon it. "Oh, right..." his opponent recalled, "you can fly," he noted.

"Nah..." Shiki responded with a heavy breath, "I _fell_ to the ceiling," he corrected. At that moment, Izuku and Katsuki rushed in towards Drakken from behind. He smirked, turning to face them. He used his right arm to block an explosion from Katsuki, followed by attempting to land a straight cross. However, Izuku intercepted his fist with his left leg, causing a burst of wind to fly about fiercely from the impact.

"You're the kid who beat me in the last world, right?!" Drakken inquired loudly over the gust rushing by him and his foe, "Go ahead and beat me then!" he challenged to Izuku, who gritted his teeth angrily, "Or can't you beat me without the Cat?" he wondered, arching an eyebrow. A growl left the freckled teen's lips.

"Don't talk about her like she's your property!" he roared, swinging his right leg out and striking Drakken in the face. He winced from the blow, stumbling back a few steps.

"Now go to hell!" Katsuki roared as he launched himself forward with an explosion and pressed his palms against the loanshark's torso, blasting him back fiercely. As he slid to a stop, he wiped the blood off of his lips.

"Why don't all of you go instead?" he remarked in question with a smirk, smacking the ground with both of his palms. Ether lines spread about the floor and up the walls, sparking with electricity. "THUNDER WALL!" he exclaimed. Lightning zapped his three foes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed in agony, with Izuku and Katsuki keeling over onto their knees, while Shiki fell to the floor.

"Heh," Drakken chuckled in a sinister manner, "You're all gonna fall to hell..." he remarked with confidence. Just then, he felt something hit his right shoulder. "Hm?" he uttered in confusion, seeing that it was a small piece of rubble. He glanced up and noticed the ceiling cracking. "The hell?" he said in confusion, arching an eyebrow. And then the ceiling caved in. "Ah!" he gasped, widening his eyes. Falling towards him were several pieces of debris, some larger than others. And at the center of it all was none other than Ochaco.

"Gravity Girl...?" Shiki uttered in surprise.

"Uraraka!" Izuku gasped. The Zero Gravity Quirk user pressed her fingertips together.

"RELEASE!" she exclaimed. The pieces of debris fell towards Drakken, who quickly jumped aside to evade them as they piled over his body. As the avalanche of debris settled, Ochaco landed down beside Shiki. "Huh..." she exhaled out as she shakily stumbled forward.

"Gravity Girl!" Shiki cried out, quickly getting to his feet to grab hold of her, keeping her upright.

"Heh..." she laughed, "You guys are having a tough time, huh?" she guessed, sheepishly giggling.

"Uraraka!" Izuku called out as he and Katsuki jumped over.

"That looked like a lot of weight..." the Explosion Quirk user noted as the dust had yet to subside.

"Yeah..." Ochaco grunted out in response, "Guys, we don't to beat him," she suddenly told her comrades, catching their attentions as they blinked in surprise, "The others are trying to disable the device giving Drakken all the life force he's stolen," she explained.

"So in other words, we just have to hold out long enough for them to take care of that..." Izuku realized. Explosions crackled off of Katsuki's palms.

"Nah, we'll kill him here!" he declared fiercely.

"Uraraka, you should stay back," Izuku advised, "You look like you're already at your limit," he pointed out.

"Yeah..." she responded ashamedly, "But since I'm here, I'm not going to let Shiki die again," she stated firmly to the surprise of the dark-haired boy beside her. He had to wonder just how hurt she had been while he was dead in the previous timeline. The dust settled, revealing the irritated look on Drakken's face.

"Let's do this, guys!" Izuku called out.

"Yeah!" Shiki agreed, clenching his fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna see more awesome crossover content? Come and check out my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak


	3. PART III

The battle against Drakken continued. As annoyed as hew as about facing four opponents now, he knew the reward would be worth it. He could finally live longer thanks to Rebecca's awakened Ether Gear. And no one was going to stop him...

"IGNITION FLOOR!" he exclaimed, palming the ground beneath his feet with both hands. Ether lines expanded towards his foes before the floor exploded in a burst of flames. "Heh," he chuckled, thinking he had emerged victorious. But then his eyes widened.

"Wh-Whoa!" Shiki yelped, floating in the air alongside his comrades.

"Uraraka!" Izuku exclaimed in worry, glancing back to the Zero Gravity Quirk user. She looked really strained from already taking the weight off of so many people and objects today. Literally.

"I... can push through it... Deku!" she assured tiredly, wiping the sweat forming on her cheeks.

"And since we're in midair now..." Katsuki started to realize, letting off a wide grin.

"We don't have to worry about getting hit by any of those blasts!" Shiki concluded excitedly.

"Tsk," Drakken scoffed in annoyance.

"Let's do this, guys!" Izuku yelled as the green sparks crackled around him again.

"Yeah!" Shiki responded eagerly.

"I told you not to give me orders!" Katsuki shouted, blasting him towards Drakken again.

"Bakugo!" Ochaco cried out. The Alchemy Ether Gear user smirked, swinging his right arm out in an attempt to grasp the explosive teen. But with a well-timed blast, Katsuki manuevered himself out of the way above him, followed by firing off a powerful explosion from both palms onto his target.

"Ergh...!" he grunted out, wincing from the burning sensation.

"Hit him with what you've got, Deku!" Katsuki yelled to his rival.

"R-Right!" he stuttered in response, letting the outer layers of his gloves jolt forward, "Delaware Smash..." he began, curling in the middle and ring fingers of both hands as he aimed them forward, "AIR FORCE!" he bellowed, flicking his fingers to unleash pressurized bursts of air. They zoomed through the smoke and struck Drakken square in the chest, making him stumble back.

' _Air bullets?_ ' he inquired inwardly as the smoke dissipated. He then glanced over and gasped to see Shiki preparing spheres of energy upon his knuckles before firing them towards him. Drakken quickly jumped away, letting them strike the floor as they left large indents. ' _And condensed gravity bullets..._ ' he noted to himself, quickly coating his arms with iron to take another explosion from Katsuki. As the smoke cleared, he took notice of how the three teenage boys were floating about. ' _I get it..._ ' he realized, ' _They're making sure I can't hit 'em in the air since the floor's a weapon for me..._ ' he inwardly concluded, ' _And they're making sure not to get too close..._ ' he added through his thoughts.

"DIIIIIIEEEE!" Katsuki roared, firing multiple mini-explosions onto the Alchemy Ether Gear user from behind. Keeping his body coated in iron, Drakken felt nothing of the attack.

' _I guess their plan is wear me down and keep me occupied until those others disable my machine..._ ' he realized, ' _They're clever, I'll give 'em that..._ ' he admitted inwardly, ' _But..._ ' he continued to himself, glancing over towards Ochaco, ' _it's pretty clear that you're the one makin' it happen!_ ' he concluded, dashing out at the Zero Gravity Quirk user.

"Ah!" she gasped as she saw him coming.

"Uraraka!" both Izuku and Katsuki cried out. Grimacing in realization, Shiki flew down, letting his Ether Gear markings expand as they wafted over his body, giving him the appearance of having horns. He went out in front of Ochaco, rearing his left fist back.

"Shiki!" she exclaimed.

"GRAVITY FIST!" he roared, throwing his fist out at the oncoming Drakken. To his surprise though, he caught it.

"Heh," he chuckled, "Looks like you're one step away from Overdrive..." he pointed out, holding his fist firmly in his hand.

"Over...what?" Shiki uttered in confusion.

"Shiki!" Izuku yelled, flicking his fingers backwards to propel himself forward towards the interlocked fighters.

"Damn!" Katsuki cursed as he blasted himself at them as well.

"I get it..." Drakken muttered out, keeping his hold on Shiki's fist firmly, "You might be some nobody kid from nowhere..." he pointed out, "but if you're what unlocks the Cat, then you must have some worth..." he noted, "So maybe keeping you alive won't be in my best interest..." he recommended as his Ether Gear markings expanded.

"Blah, blah..." Shiki muttered, increasing the weight in his left fist as he reared it back, "SHUT UP!" he roared, throwing it out at him. Unfortunately, he caught it in his right hand.

"SHIKI, NO!" Ochaco cried out with a look of horror on her face. Drakken's Ether Gear markings grew as he tightened his hold on Shiki's fists.

"Get a good look, brat..." he advised, wearing a wide grin on his face, "This is an Ether Gear going past its critical point," he said as the markings glowed bright. His whole physiology as it became that of a gargantuan dark-skinned beast with white ether markings all over his body, while his hair becomes white and more crystalline, and a reptilian tail.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Katsuki stuttered in shock.

' _He never did that in our last fight...!_ ' Izuku inwardly recalled. All of a sudden, Shiki felt his arms start to harden.

"I'm.. turning to stone?!" he exclaimed upon noticing.

"See you in pieces..." Drakken remarked with a sinister smile.

"SHIKI!" Izuku and Ochaco screamed. It looked to be too late for any of them to stop Drakken... but suddenly, a figure came down and kneed the transformed loanshark hard on the head, knocking him back as his hold on Shiki was lost. The Satan Gravity Ether Gear user found his arms go back to normal as he landed on his rear end. He looked out to see that it was Weisz who had saved him, donning his Arsenal armor.

"W-Weisz?" he stuttered in surprise as he sat upright. He didn't respond. He glared through his helmet at Drakken.

"So it was you!" he yelled angrily, "You killed the person who meant the most to me!" he exclaimed, having parts of his armor shift to form machine guns upon his arms. He aimed forward and fired rapidly onto Drakken, "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared out all the while.

"The hell is that pretty boy doing?!" Katsuki yelled.

"I dunno!" Izuku responded with a shake of his head.

' _I thought he was supposed to be helping the others take care of that life-stealing machine...!_ ' he noted inwardly, clenching his teeth with concern. Weisz wasn't in the best mindset. He learned that Drakken had the device ever since he was on Norma. And he had been using the life force of other people to remain living for all this time. One of the victims of that was Weisz's own mother. And now... he was out for revenge.

"YOU KILLED HER!" he roared out, firing off an energy beam that Drakken easily deflected by changing his arms into glass.

"I don't know who you're talking 'bout, but I'll tell you my motto..." the transformed loanshark started to reply, "I don't kill anybody," he stated.

"Yeah..." Weisz muttered out, "you only let them live to feed off of!" he yelled angrily, "Dozens of people from my home planet died because of some unknown disease, just like my mom..." he pointed out, causing everyone else to lightly gasp in surprise, "because _you_ sucked their life force away!" he shouted to Drakken, who just smirked, "So many people suffered from your selfishness..." he continued, rearranging the components of his legs to add boosters, while having his armored right fist grow bigger, "AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA FEEL THEIR PAIN!" he declared, throwing his fist out... only for the transformed loanshark to easily catch it in his left hand.

"Weisz!" Ochaco cried out.

"You're the one who's about to feel pain," Drakken stated, keeping a firm grip on his foe's fist, "I convert matter... and your whole body's covered in it..." he pointed out. At that, Shiki widened his eyes.

"Weisz, take your suit off!" he yelled out. But it was too late. Drakken grinned as his Ether lines expanded to the Arsenal armor, making it explode in a burst of light.

"WEISZ!" Izuku screamed. Thankfully, the Machina-Maker Ether Gear user tumbled out from the smoke, now shirtless and scraped from the blast as he lied on his side.

"I always read up on my enemies, you know," Drakken remarked as he approached his downed enemy, "You're the kid that stole money from me years ago... and I cut your arm clean off..." he recalled, "But the funny thing is, your arm's right there..." he noted, transmuting his right arm into a sharp blade, "Guess we'll have to fix that," he decided, swinging it down towards Weisz. It would've severed his arm clean off... if Ochaco hadn't dashed in to save him, floating upwards with him in hand.

"What the...?" he uttered in surprise.

"I'm not here to stand by and watch people die today!" Ochaco declared firmly, "Not when I can do something about it now!" she added firmly in spite of her face starting to turn a little blue. She pressed her fingertips against each other, allowing her and Weisz to fall safely to the ground.

"Weisz, are you okay?!" Shiki asked as he came over. Izuku and Katsuki landed in front of them as well. Turning his head away ashamedly, Weisz freed himself from Ochaco's hold.

"I didn't ask for your help, ya know..." he pointed out with a seemingly frustrated look.

"But a friend gives it regardless," Shiki retorted, "You can't beat this guy by going all-out with guns blazing..." he pointed out. At that, Weisz couldn't help but grin. Ochaco smiled, completely in agreement with her crush. Izuku and Katsuki were, too. "He's tough..." Shiki admitted, taking a ready stance as he clenched his fists, "but we can beat him together!" he exclaimed, "Let's go!" he called out to his comrades.

"Yeah!" they all responded simultaneously. Drakken chuckled.

"Oh please..." he muttered out, "Friendship's the most useless of tools in a fight..." he pointed out, "You brats are- URGK!" he suddenly grunted out, falling to his arms and knees to everyone's surprise, "What... the hell?!" he exclaimed, sounding strained. Seeing that, Izuku blinked in realization.

"They must've done it!" he realized.

"'Bout time!" Katsuki yelled, "Now we can kill him!" he exclaimed with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Right!" Izuku responded, throwing out both of his arms as black tendrils shot out from them. They wrapped around the arms of the hindered Drakken, binding them together.

"What the?!" he yelped in shock.

"Now Kacchan!" Izuku called out to his rival.

"DON'T GIVE ME ORDERS, DEKU!" he roared back, blasting himself up with an explosion before setting off several small ones to propel himself forward and spin around in a vortex of smoke, "HOWITZER..." he began to bellow, "IMPAAAAAACCCCTTTTTTTTTTT!" he exclaimed, blasting Drakken in a powerful explosion courtesy of the oxygen gathered from his spinning.

"Whoa...!" Weisz yelped in surprise.

"Nice one!" Shiki complimented with sparkles in his eyes.

"Huh..." Izuku breathed in relief, retracting the Black Whip as they faded back into his body.

"That worked out great!" Ochaco noted as Katsuki landed down on the ground.

"'Course it did..." he muttered in response, adjusting his neck, "Let's get this bastard tied up before he tries anything else," he advised to his comrades, "Not that he can..." he grumbled, not noticing something moving within the smoke. But Weisz did.

"Hey, watch out!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Katsuki uttered in confusion. He turned towards the smoke... and was suddenly struck upside the head by a giant tentacle. It sent him flying into the ceiling as he crashed against it hard.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku screamed.

"What was that?!" Shiki exclaimed out of shock. The smoke cleared... and Ochaco widened her eyes with horror.

"G-Guys...?" she stuttered out. Everyone looked ahead with horrified expressions. Drakken had become a literal monster, with tentacle-like appendages sprouting from his body. Now beating him had gotten a lot more complicated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna see more awesome crossover content? Come and check out my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak


	4. PART IV

Shiki and the others stepped back cautious as they watched the monstrous form of Drakken morph into the beastly state it had taken. Sweat trickled down their faces as they looked on with horror. Because of this sudden change, Drakken had easily taken down Katsuki, who was still embedded into the ceiling above.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Shiki wondered as he clenched his teeth worriedly. Izuku steeled himself.

' _If I can use the Black Whip to bind his wrists again, his Ether flow should stop!_ ' he inwardly concluded, throwing both of his arms out. Several black tendrils shot out from his arms, heading towards the monstrous man.

"I will..." he began growling out, causing everyone to perk up in surprise, "drain life... of all humans..." he declared slowly as his tentacle-like appendages assimilated with the ceiling above, "I... will survive..." he added, sticking out his enlarged, puffy right hand, "Don't... try to... STOP ME!" he bellowed as his Ether Gear markings expanded. All of a sudden, the black tendrils coming his way turned into water and splashed onto the floor.

"Ah!" Izuku gasped in shock.

"He changed those things without even touching them...!" Weisz noted, evidently scared as were Shiki and Ochaco. Drakken then slammed his fist against the floor. It cracked up and started glowing.

"The ground...!" Ochaco gasped. She quickly tapped herself and Shiki, floating up with him in just the nick of time to avoid the full force of the resulting explosion. Unfortunately, Izuku and Weisz weren't so lucky as they both tumbled back out from the smoke in tatters.

"Izuku! Weisz!" Shiki cried out. The monstrous Drakken threw out his left arm as it glowed brightly, followed by all of the surrounding walls to unleash powerful blasts of electricity onto his five foes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed in agony, falling onto the ground in heaps, including Katsuki, who lost consciousness.

"Give me... life... Give me... power..." their mutated foe growled out in demand, "No... I kill... Mine..." he uttered.

"He's... completely lost it..." Weisz realized as he weakly lifted his head up. One of Drakken's tentacles came down and slammed him hard against the floor.

"WEISZ!" Izuku and Shiki screamed. Another tentacle zoomed out, heading for the unconscious Katsuki. Reacting quickly, the freckled teen zipped over to grab his rival, taking the attack and tumbling away before crashing into a wall.

"Deku!" Ochaco exclaimed with fright.

"Gravity Girl, watch out!" Shiki yelled, shoving her aside to save her from getting struck by a tentacle, which snapped off his goggles as he went flying.

"SHIKI!" Ochaco screamed. He landed down on his stomach, heavily battered. He weakly tried pushing himself as he breathed raggedly.

"I can't... move..." he realized, only able to make it up to his hands and knees.

"Be... my life... Kill..." Drakken muttered as he approached his weakened foe, whose body was twitching with pain, "You... are the key to the Cat," he noted, forming the tip of his tentacle into a hand that had its pointer finger aimed at Shiki, "If I kill you... the Cat will awaken..." he pointed out. His hand started to bubble before it created a handgun, which was aimed towards the Satan Gravity Ether Gear user's head.

"Oh no...!" Ochaco gasped out from afar.

"Shiki..." Weisz uttered weakly upon noticing.

"Damn it..." Izuku cursed, finding himself unable to move. It seemed like no one would be able to do anything. Shiki was about to die... And for some, it would be the second time. He weakly looked at the gun before him... And then...

' _Someday, I swear I'll beat you..._ ' he suddenly saw himself saying to Drakken while in tears, ' _And then I'll be your friend, you friendless jerk..._ ' he once vowed.

"Huh?" he uttered, having never recalled ever saying that before... unless... He saw the anguish of his friends. Rebecca, Weisz, Homura... and Ochaco... And then a bullet shot out from the gun.

' _You won't have a 'someday',_ ' Drakken had told him after he had shot the Satan Gravity Ether Gear user. Realizing what he had just seen, Shiki suddenly increased the gravity around himself, and the bullet harmlessly fell onto the ground. Everyone was stunned.

"Sh-Shiki...?" Ochaco stuttered with tears welling in her eyes.

"'Someday'... is today," he stated, standing up as blackness began shrouding his body. His hair became white, both his arms were darkened with purple ether markings, and a pair of black horns with the same markings appeared out of his head. His clothing also changed into a sleeveless, high-collared tunic and his bandage was gone, revealing a small scar. "I'm done..." he growled out, standing firmly as he glared at Drakken, "I will _never_... make my friends cry again," he vowed.

"Shiki...?!" Weisz gasped out. Izuku was just as shocked.

' _Wait..._ ' he inwardly started to realize, ' _is that the Overdrive Drakken was talking about...?!_ ' he wondered through his thoughts as his mouth gaped open.

"Give it... to me... Give me life...! GIVE IT!" the transformed loanshark bellowed in demand, swinging down his right fist towards Shiki. However, he easily caught it in his left hand, sliding back just a few steps.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared, increasing the gravity around himself. Pieces of the floor and the ceiling started coming towards him, much to everyone's surprise.

"He's like... a black hole!" Ochaco realized as her eyes shook. After a few moments, Shiki gritted his teeth and blasted apart Drakken's arm from the immense pressure of Gravity.

"AHAHAAaaaGGHgghHHHAaaaAAHHHGG!" he screamed out in agony. He and his foe made eye contact, glaring at each other fiercely. And from there...

"You never had any real friends, did you?" Shiki suddenly guessed, causing him to perk up in surprise. Drakken had an abnormal childhood. He was essentially part of a group of experimented children. But he rebelled, wanting to live longer. He learned about alchemy, and thought... he could change other people's life... into his. And then, he could make friends.

' _Is this kid... seeing my memories?!_ ' he guessed inwardly, ' _No, that's not possible!_ ' he exclaimed through his thoughts.

"If you were a better person... then maybe I would've been your friend," Shiki admitted as he reared his right fist back, encasing it within a sphere of condensed gravity, "But you made my friends cry... You made Rebecca and Ochaco cry..." he listed off, gnashing his teeth together, "It's time for you to go to sleep," he stated. He then lunged out fiercely at Drakken, "MAGIMECH ATTACK..." he began to bellow, "METEOR BREAKER!" he roared, firing the sphere into his target's gut. He blasted him apart instantaneously, causing him to go back to normal as blood flew out from his mouth. Everyone looked on with shock in their eyes. And then, Ochaco leapt up and grabbed the semi-conscious Drakken by his wrists. Floating in place with him, she then had a pair of wires shoot out from her wrist-mounted equipment, wrapping around his wrists to keep them bound behind his back.

"And release!" she exclaimed, tapping her fingertips together before they fell safely to the broken floor, "Huh..." Ochaco exhaled as she landed. She looked up to see Shiki standing there with his fist still raised firmly, even as the fight appeared to be over. He then fell to a knee, losing his Overdrive form as he breathed heavily. "Shiki!" Ochaco cried out, detaching her wires from her wrist-mounted equipment before jogging over, "Are you okay?!" she asked immediately out of concern.

"I'm sorry, Ochaco..." he suddenly apologized to her surprise. Tears were dripping out from his eyes as he remembered seeing her anguish, "I promise... I'll never make you cry again..." he vowed with quivering lips. Slightly widening her eyes, Ochaco then smiled.

"...Thank you, Shiki," she responded with gratitude, crouching down and wrapping her arms around him for a gentle hug, "I won't make you cry either," she promised, letting him sob into her shoulder. This time, he lived. And she was glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna see more awesome crossover content? Come and check out my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see more awesome crossover content? Come and check out my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak


End file.
